During the development of the wireless controlled toys, one of the main problems, which will be faced, is how to avoid the controlling signals or transmission data collision or destroy when we use the same type of wireless controlling toys together with the same wireless channel, or the toys will be out of control.
So far, the wireless channels released for amateur are quit few. In Taiwan for example, the frequency that can be used for the remote controllers of model aircraft devices and model surface craft devices are listed as below:                (2.1) Following bands can be used for any kind of remote controller:                    26.995, 27.045, 27.095, 27.120, 27.136, 27.145, 27.195, 27.245 (MHz)                        (2.2) Following bands can only be used for the remote controllers of model aircraft devices:                    72.00˜72.99 MHz, with 20 kHz frequency interval                        (2.3) Following bands can only be used for the remote controllers of model surface craft devices:                    75.41˜75.99 MHz, with 20 kHz frequency intervalTherefore, there are 50 channels that can be used for model aircraft devices, and there are 30 channels that can be used for model surface craft devices. In addition, there are 8 general remote controlling channels, then there are 58 and 38 channels can be used respectively. Under above limitation, if there is only one remote controlling craft device used in a place, then the channel collision of radio frequency will not be occurred. If there are many remote controlling craft devices, just likes the racing parks of model aircraft and model car craft devices, then the channel collision of radio frequency would be happened. In order to avoid the interruption and collision of radio frequency channels, the traditional and advanced remote controllers provide several channels for manual switching by the users. An expert user would label the channel that he currently uses on the antenna of the remote controlling device to notice the others for avoiding interruption. Further more, the higher end remote controlling devices will switch to different radio channels automatically if the radio frequency channels collision occurred. But under the limitation of useful radio frequency channels, the collision and interruption of radio frequency channel cannot be avoided absolutely.                        